Along with the proliferation of wireless devices supporting wireless data communication, such as smartphones and the like, techniques for efficiently using radio resources have become a recent technical and social issue. Among the techniques, more and more interest has been attracted to D2D communication that enables direct communication between wireless device users without intervention of a Base Station (BS) and a network.
Advantageously, D2D communication in a wireless network increases the efficiency of radio resources, reduces power consumption of devices and the network, and expands the service area of the wireless network. Further, D2D communication can efficiently distribute the load of a BS supporting a large amount of content, based on proximity between devices.
D2D communication will find its use in physical applications by various techniques such as mobile to mobile communication, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication, Terminal to Terminal (T2T) communication, Peer to Peer Communication (P2P), and the like.
A source device supporting D2D communication transmits a discovery signal to discover devices around the source device. The discovery signal is transmitted with fixed power.
For example, even when applications having different requirements in proximity and discovery range are provided based on D2D communication, the source device transmits a discovery signal with preset power irrespective of the different requirements.
The discovery signal transmitted with the same strength irrespective of a service provided by the source device supporting D2D communication may unnecessarily interfere with other signals or may unnecessarily cause power consumption depending on a service that the discovery signal is associated with.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a method for efficiently using a discovery signal for discovering neighboring devices in a device in order to provide a service by a D2D communication-based application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.